Transformers Prime – I am doing the manly thing
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: The Autobots are out patrolling, Andromeda's left with Agent Fowler, June and the kids so what can happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun.

Requested for MARZ009j –

Another companion ONE SHOT piece for Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Optimus/Airachnid

Summary – The Autobots are out patrolling, Andromeda's left with Agent Fowler, June and the kids so what can happen?

Transformers Prime – I am doing the manly thing

Xxxxxxx

The Autobots had missions between patrolling and energon mines located, Optimus wanted to get the energon out of the mines quickly and even Ratchet was placed on a mission. Raf was put on ground bridge duty, while Agent Fowler and June watched Andromeda. Miko and Jack played video games, while Andromeda colored in her coloring books.

"What are you coloring, Andromeda?" June asked as the sparkling giggled and showed her.

"Lookie, what I can do?" she giggled.

"You color very well; Andromeda and you stay in the lines so well." June said.

"I never colored in the lines when I was a kid," Fowler said with a cackle as Jack peered over at him.

"Really, and what did you do?" June asked.

"I did the manly thing scribbled in the picture," Fowler said with a laugh and he did a tough guy pose, which caught Andromeda's optics.

Andromeda glanced back at her picture, and then colored some more. June glanced back at Andromeda who was busy coloring her picture. She turned her helm when Fowler started to speak again.

"Besides, I hated coloring books if I was going to draw or color I used the world as my masterpiece." Fowler said as June scoffed at that.

"You colored the walls and things, didn't you?" June asked as Fowler chuckled.

"It was the manly thing to do," he laughed doing his pose then.

June slugged Fowler in his arm,"Oh you….." she grumbled.

"I did it too," Jack said with a laugh.

"Because it was the manly thing to do," Fowler said with a pose again and a laugh.

"Jackson Darby…" June mumbled.

"What…?" Jack said.

Miko laughed, and glanced over at Fowler and said. "I did it too I drove my parents crazy." She said.

"Because it was the manly thing to do….!" Miko, Jack and Fowler said as they heard Optimus over the commlinks on Telly.

"We're here, Prime," Fowler said.

"Is everything alright there?" he asked.

"Yes all is fine here, how are things there?" Fowler asked.

"We have located enough energon to last a long time, we are collecting it now, we should be back within the next few Earth hours." Optimus said.

"Okay, that's fine." Fowler said.

Jack beat Miko at the video game, and did the manly pose at Miko, "In your face, because it's the manly thing to do!" Jack laughed.

"I want a do over, I am hungry I couldn't concentrate!" Miko grumbled.

"Oh right, a do over let's see like NOT!" Jack said as he ran down the stairs from where the games were with Miko chasing him.

"No running in the base!" June yelled.

The kids ran down into the area of the base the Autobots had for humans to eat. Andromeda stayed where she was and was humming and coloring, while the humans were eating something.

However Andromeda smiled to herself and grabbed her color sticks, and started on a little mission of her own.

…..

Some time later, the humans were all watching something on Raf's computer when the ground bridge lit up and the Autobots returned with lots of energon. It was Arcee who stopped dead and looked around. "What in Primus name went on in the base?" Arcee asked as Optimus and Airachnid stopped dead in their tracks and looked around. "Andromeda….!" Optimus hollered as the sparkling came out of her room all in smiles.

"Sweetspark, what did you do?" Airachnid asked as she spied the scribbles all over everything on the base.

"Scribbles all over," she answered.

"Why….?" Optimus asked in a confused tone of voice.

Andromeda responded with her most innocent face.

"Because it was the manly thing to do…." She said doing her best pose that she saw Agent Fowler do…

Optimus merely shook his head, and looked like he wanted to glitch….. "Agent Fowler, we need to talk please," Optimus said.

Moral of this story – NEVER LET AGENT FOWLER BABYSIT EVER EVER AGAIN.


End file.
